Even Demons moan
by SilverHunter
Summary: Someday your life will change but it's your choice are you going to let it continue that way. Ed and Envy story. There is Angst and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is EdEnvy fic with angst, romance, sweet moment and maybe yaoi if you want. First you need to know that if you don't like my style to write then stop reading if it bothers you because I am not going to change. Two I am sorry if I don't write literally and verbatimly something right. Three review if you like this and want me to continue because I am not doing it other wise. **

**Story simply: Envy gets in to accident and Ed founds him and takes care on him.**

**Even demons moan.**

**Chapter 1. **

Have you ever think, I mean, Really think about life? I have. Actually I think my life almost every day and I almost never see any point on it. What we do here? Someone who I hate would answer for me "We live.". I know that, you idiot!... But I don't know why… I mean… No body don't probably.

You are maybe now thinking why someone like me is thinking so deep thoughts. Hell they say that I am monster. And I love it when they say it with fear in their voice… But it still doesn't mean that you would be brain dead if peoples say that you are.

It's actually little sad. No I am not going to get sweet and start cry because meaningless words of other peoples. Yes I have been, and still am a little, what all others are now for me. A prey. I still remember almost every thing what those fucking bastards did for me and I also remember even more clearly what I did for them when I was stronger than them. Ou that was a good day.

So much different kind of what I am going through now. Guess where I am. No am not in headmasters office. No am not home either. No I am not drunk and stripping even if I didn't mind to. They all love my body anyways.

They love my long tight muscles what are usually under dark clothes, my long dark green hair what ends on my hip and what is so soft that all girls just keep asking what kind of shampoo I use, my bright amethyst eyes what they say are so beautiful and hypnotic that I look like a siren and of course they like all other things on me. I mean those who are not my preys because those guys don't like anything about me and that's why I keep talking and being with them.

You yeah sorry forgot to tell you where I am. Well I am on the schools Christmas celebration and I am going to sleep any minute because this has already been going too long and when I mean long I mean over that time what my teacher said that it would last. He lied to me again. Yeah he is always lying for me to make me and this time I understand why he did. I wouldn't have come to here at all if I would know that this "party" was going to be this long. Actually I tried to stay home but my big sister got a call for my "dear" teacher that if I wouldn't come to here freely he would come and take me to here. You can cues that my sister didn't want that. Why? Because she has troubles that my madly mind wont understand.

I sighed long and hard closing my eyes slowly.

"Envy… Envy don't fall a sleep please. You will be in trouble if the teacher sees you like that…"

I looked at my classmate eyes at my own and saw her gulping and blushing so little that I am sure nobody else would ever notice. I smiled and she blushes a little more.

"I don't fall a sleep my dear. Don't worry…" I whispered so quietly that she had to half read my lips what I said to her. Yes she can do that.

I smiled little more when she turned her eyes and twisting lips away. I don't know why she doesn't want to smile for me but then again it's not my problem. Of course it's nice when I say something what is making girls smile and sometimes boys too but even if I am bi I like girls more. I think…

It's actually rather hard to decide do I like girls more than boys. I have dated both, kiss both but that important part was still missing. Sex.

"Envy…"

I heard her but I didn't want to hear so I just didn't say anything. I have now important thoughts inside my mind and that was sex.

I have gone far always when I have got the change but something is always stopping thing to get that level. My sister says that God is not going to let me get laid before I get that right person. Bull shit. He just doesn't want me to be happy that way but I am not ever going to give up. I wan to feel skin…

"Envy…"

Shut up. I want to be near someone even if only inside my mind. I want to picture our schools hottest guys and girls all around me.

"Envy snap out now in your day dreams and get your hands of on me."

I stopped moving and even breathing. I opened my eyes and looked at that face what now definitely didn't smile and then I turned my eyes to look where my had were and I found it on her thigh.

"Sorry."

She didn't say anything and I just take my hand of on her and turned my now little blushing cheeks toward there where they should have been all these hours and that was where speakers stand.

This wasn't my one of my best days.

"I hope that this vacation is not going to destroy your studying and you keep your spirit high."

Envy blinked. Have I survived? Have they ended torturing us and let us go to there where we want to go?

Envy looked carefully around and saw students smile in that kind of smile what only others student saw clearly. They were hungry for freedom.

Envy's lips started twist and he laughed out laud when teachers at last said those priceless words.

"I hope you enjoy your vacation."

Faster that most of students Envy jumped up on his seat and then made quickly army honour to his teacher when he ran past him.

I am free! He laughed inside his mind and little out loud too when he ran through schools yard to his motorcycle what he immediately started after he turned one last time for couple of weeks to look how other students ran laughing out from that big red brick building what was now all around white.

"I love winter." I whispered when my motorcycle started to move just the way I liked. Fast. I can't ever get enough for speed and if I would decide for my own fate I would always be going somewhere and do something what is not easy. Yeah I like danger just as much as speed and that's why I never don't stop when polices start to chase me like now.

My smile turned to grin and my adrenaline started to get a hold of me. The though that my sister would get really mad at me like those polices make me shiver but the though that I could end up in jail was that what make me flip over the edge and start really speed up. I even turned to look that car what now started to whine like a spoiled girl who had got mud at her brand new shoes. Damn I hate those girls and women…

I could almost hear them curse me under their breath for spoiling their day but then again when I though about it I can't be the first one who they are chasing today. I can't be. I mean this city is full of frantic peoples.

I laughed when I heard those polices speak for their loud speaker.

"Slow down and retreat to side!"

As if. I only speeded up more toward that place where I know I would be safe for some time and where I was going anyway.

"I repeat. Slow down and retreat to other side of the road!"

"No way in hell!" I yelled even if I know that they wouldn't never in any change hear me and laughed when adrenaline filled my veins and muscles and let my thoughts fade away somewhere.

This was perfect way to start vacation and especially Christmas vacation because it was so short. I want to always take all off my free time so that I can really say that I enjoy life sometimes. There is no point just sitting in the garden and burning your skin in the sun. That's my opinion.

"I will repeat one last time! Slow down and retreat to the other side of the road!"

Why do you even try? I am not going to obey with you. I rarely obey with anyone. I know that I make my blood seems dark but when I am nice no body never listens to me. I have learned my lessons even if someone else would say them trials. It doesn't matter for me what peoples who are not close to me say about me usually but when they say something about my sister I snap.

I looked quickly behind me and saw them coming closer and then I looked where I would be best to go. Luckily I have luck today as well. No. I wouldn't say this is luck really. Just something what happens for me now days quit often.

I quickly made my motorcycle swing on the left just when old highway started leaving polices behind me for now but I know them and their car so they will catch me up if I don't disappear and believe me it's not that hard.

I drive little while in good speed and turning many times somewhere smaller and older highroad before I stopped in front of old and almost completely in snow buried house smiling. This house was like a nest of hollows and it was my favorite hiding place.

After turning lights off I started to drag my motorcycle as fast as I could to behind of the house where I opened this old door just so little that I could hide my treasure there. Then I took my backpack under the seat and a lock and placed it on the closed door. I know what you are thinking. Because this house is old it doesn't mean that it's all rotten up. No, no it's not because I have made sure it's not going to collapse.

Sighing with joy I turned around and started to walk in the forest snow making sweet sounds under my black boots thinking how beautiful nature was and how hose polices would have to go back to city when they notice that the road here is too narrow for their car.

"Life maybe is pointless but it still doesn't mean that it wouldn't be fun." I said quietly to myself and then walked silently forward so long that my fingers started to feel the cold air again through my leather gloves. Usually I only feel cold when I am driving really fast so it must mean that I have walked more than I think that I have. Should I go back?

I stopped and massaged my hand together so that they would warm up a little and then it caught my eyes. That beautiful frozen lake middle of those sleeping trees. First I didn't even noticed that my legs started to move again but when I did I started to ran.

I don't remember when I would have seen something like this before. So pure and silent and so peaceful. I looked at it like a child on mothers cookies. It was so big. Bigger than I noticed first and there was something else too. Someone was other side of it sitting on the ice.

I blinked. He just sat there. What was he doing.

"Helou!" I shouted and saw him jump and then look at me for a second before he started to wave his hand. I smiled and waved back. Curiosity was taking over me. What was he doing there really? Sure lots of peoples liked to sit on the snow put if I saw right he even had little stool under his put.

I looked again around and then decided it. I wanted to go and speak with that guy. He seemed friendly.

Carefully I placed my foot on the ice and when I noticed that it didn't even crack I placed my other leg it too and started to walk first carefully but then more faster toward that guy who was again just sitting there not moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked so laud that he had to hear me and he did but when he turned to look at me I didn't see him.

There was only a loud crack and then the world was even colder than it was before and even colder than it has ever been.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For those who didn't understand for some reason: The ice broke under Envy and he fall under the icy water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Even Demons moan.**

**Chapter 2. **

What do you think you need to know? Do you have to know your purpose in this world? Your destiny? I don't care about thinks like that. I only care from that one thing… am I going to die?

I am already feeling my body stopping moving and my mind is starting to slow down. Help me… Someone! Please. I am not going to change much. Hell maybe I am not going to change a one pit but I still think that I am worth of living.

there is nobody who is perfect. No body and I really understand that I am really far from it. More than most of peoples but it has been my own decision. I have decided to be this way.

I am not maybe really worth of living but who is?

It's cold, so cold. I tried to move my hands but I am not sure if I really did but then I felt it. Small warm feeling. I don't know if I felt it in my heart or somewhere else but I didn't care. I wanted to bury myself in that feeling.

Wait a second. Someone is talking. Does dead talk? I don't think so.

"I... So fucking cold…" I Hear my own voice. Why does it sound so hollow and weak?

"Shit…"

Who was that? I think I like him. Nice voice and nice sound of tone.

"I got to get you somewhere warm before the ambulance comes…"

My life literally came back to me like a horde of bolted those gnu things what I saw in the TV last night. First thing what I did was throw up. I don't know why I did that exactly but it didn't make me feel any better but I think that only thing what I puked was icy water. My mind isn't really clear now.

"Ho-hoi!"

Why are my eyes so blurry?

"Hang in there! Don't you dare to go to sleep!"

Why would I go to sleep?

"You hear me you scum!?"

"Fuck… off." I tried to say but in my ear's it sounded too bathetic to even admit. Move. Move!

"If you die now here I am not going to feel sorry for your ass even a little because this is all your damn fault! Who told you to walk on the ice."

"I… w-wanted to talk… to that guy…" My eyes were getting more blurry, that isn't good. I hate it when I don't have a clue what's happening and now is one of those times. I can't feel a thing.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Why… No! I have to stay conscious.

"Brother!"

That wasn't my sister.

"What happened?!"

"He fell through the ice and hit his head pretty badly, he is lucky that he had these clothes on him because I wouldn't have got a hold of him otherwise. Warm some water and get all our blanket's here. I will call an ambulance."

"No!" I was little surprised how loud my voice all of sudden was and even with my blurry vision I could see somehow my hand grapping someone's jacket but it was odd that I still couldn't feel myself doing it.

"You are crazy! We are not going to treat you in our home! You have to go to the hospital!"

"I… will pay…"

"Brother here are…!"

"Wait Al! What did you say?"

I could somehow see and even feel him leaning closer and watch me so closely that I started to want to back away.

"I… will pay…" I simply replied and tried to clear my head but the shaking was a big mistake and now my vision was almost totally lost and my head started to hurt so badly that I could only hear some kind of whispers.

If I heard right they were talking about my clothes. Why were they so interested from them?

But I hope that they still wouldn't call the ambulance. That would mean that the doctors would call to my family member's and… No that's definitely one thing what I don't want. I have had enough of them.

Wait… Am I feeling something warm? Finally. It's not that that I would really hate cold from the bottom of my heart. Njaa, the only thing what I hate that much is… Well there are quit a lot but still. Coldness actually isn't so bad because it desensitizes everything.

Could I maybe sleep now? The thought was cut off when I felt a fist in my chest and someone yelling but I couldn't hear the words because the punch made both my head and stomach spin and before I could stop it I tasted vomit in my mouth.

"BROTHER YOU IDIOT!"

That shout was loud enough for me to hear and I felt someone turn me around.

"Do you want to kill him!?"

Kill me? Like that could happen. Wait... No, it still couldn't.

God I hate the taste of vomit. Who wouldn't, but there is a one good thing about this. It wakes me always up, even a little. It's sad that my vision is still blurry but luckily it has gotten a little better.

"Ah, Can you hear me?"

I think the one who is talking to me now is the other one, not from the lake. He sounds… little.

"Yeah…" I whispered, not wanting to nod or shake in any way my head anymore.

"Good. Can you drink?" He asked so kindly that I have to smile a little and I felt a glass in my mouth and carefully drank a few sips before I started coughing but that wasn't bad. The bad was that, that was then when my body started to shiver really strongly and it was bad because I hate it when I look weak and when I can't speak and that is why I hate my current situation so much. I don't seem to have control on anything.

"Brother are the hot water bottles ready!? I think he need's them now!"

I am not sure if I heard a sound of worry in him but I was glad that he stopped yelling. I though he stopped yelling… Or am I… Just… Going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams for you too. Hope you feel better tomorrow."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This chapter really wasn't what I was thinking I would make but I somehow felt like I had to make it like this. Still hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Never say never. The third chapter is here. Thanks for you all so much. Now please enjoy it and maybe review. If you do I maybe will write another chapter quit soon ;)

**Even Demons Moan.**

**Chapter 3**

I don't honestly in the end know how this happened. Suddenly there is me and then there is this. This world with nothing. Why isn't here anything? It's all black and empty. Wait isn't this already my life? Althought it has been quit black AND white if I will be saying the truth.

I want to get out of here.

I don't feel anything, or do I? I don't know. What is going on with me, why am I talking honestly!? That isn't like me.

I want to get out of here.

This place… I feel more lonely than I have ever felt at home or school or anywhere. Is this a punishment for me? From who? From that one called God?

"Brother he is hallucinating…"

That voice. Aren't I alone?

"He was crazy from the beginning. And Al you know how many things I have already seen so this isn't really going to make me feel any more sympathy or anything really for him."

"You are lying."

"WHAT?! How can you say that?!"

"Because I know you, idiot."

Are they talking about me? Hell yeah they are but I don't see any wrong with it. Aren't we all talking about others when we think that they don't hear us.

I like their voices… It may sound a little silly but I do. I like to hear other's peoples talking and concentrate on their different kind of tones. Only the voice tells everything what we need to know, that's what I think. Because in the end we can't disappear into the smoke no matter how much we try if there is only one place where we are and there are almost always other's with us.

"Stop talking and get some new hot water bottles. These aren't anymore warm enough… Stop giggling! You sound like a girl when yo… AUTS!"

"You are really idiot. Now and forever…"

I felt something warm in my throat, something tickling in there and also in my stomach but it didn't felt bad at one bit. It's not like I don't know what I am feeling, I am trying to hold back my laugh but for the first time I am really thinking about it. How it feels.

"Hey… Are you awake? Are you in some sort of pain?"

His tone of voice what held a little worry made me lose it and that was also the moment that I actually realised that I had been awake for some moments already but I didn't care. I didn't care to even look at him even if I could feel the angry stare at me or two but that feeling didn't last too long before my stomach started to hurt and I had to make myself stop.

"Bastard."

Now for the first time I could really see and I turned right away to watch him into the eyes or more like me… stare at him without moving a muscle.

Everybody always say that they hate my stare. Fuck I have even been beaten up many times because they didn't like it and also because they didn't like at me. It's funny and also scary what kind of things really humans grow used to.

But this guy stared me back with his eyes. His eyes… I haven't ever seen as beautiful eyes as his. He looked so calm but I got the feeling that he really wasn't. He hided himself, just like I did in front of people.

I wanted to touch him, touch his hair and that face what didn't seem to ever been scratched or bunched but instead I raised my hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

It was hard not to laugh when he looked at me so dumfounded and confused and scratched his head for a moment before he finally shook my hand and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, mister customer."

It took me moment of blinking and from him moment of absolutely money hungry smile before I remembered.

"AAAAA! Ou fuck…"

His hand took a painful grip from my own and his sweet smile got poisonous as stonefish. I could feel my body starting to sweat cold and I tried to smile like I always smiled for my sister when she found me in her room playing her games when I was younger. But it didn't work, it was the opposite.

I cried out and tried to pull my hand away even if I realised that it was too little too late. I am too weak and every second my head started to spin more and more but like hell I would let that stop me and before I realised my instincts took over and I kicked him but he still didn't let go. It was again going to an opposite way that I wanted because he pulled me with him into the floor and with a quick roll I was under him and in increasing pain.

"Do you really think that you can get away from this!? Go to the fucking hell! I am not kind enough to feel any sympathy for that kind of person who is guilty for his own state!"

His yelling was ringing in my ear's quit badly now but because I had siblings and the past what I did the only thing what I really realised was that I was in trouble.

"Let's find out." I whispered and shivered I forcing my tired muscles to word. Now it was me who was rolling but it didn't mean that this guy was going to let go. I tried to bunch him with my elbow and for some reason I felt like a rodeo horse. I could almost hear my sister laughing her ass of.

"Al!"

"SHUT UP!" I bite him just to shut him up but of course he only screamed louder and bunched me.

"BROTHER! Are you crazy?! Get away from him right NOW! Don't say a word! Just get my stuff and don't even dare to think about anything else! Fuck…"

What was happening… My body… my vision… the pain…

"Hey hand on! Don't do this to me… to us… Holy shit! What were you thinking?! No don't! I know that again you didn't think at anything!! I can't go this trough again… We are finally here… Press the wound and don't you dare to move!"

I can feel panic but it isn't me. It's him. Which one?

"It isn't stopping…"

"It has to! Why do you have to be so violent all the time!?... you never learn…"

Never learn? Has this happened before? More than once?

"Al…"

"Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"No… you guys… shut up…" I could they both jump and watch me and I had to smile but when I opened my eyes I had to shut them really fast. This wasn't nice at all but feeling a warm hand moving on my back was good and soothing feeling. It was almost like something what I sometimes miss…

"You are still… conscious?" They asked carefully and more quietly than it was necessarily but I was more than grateful.

"Well… yeah… but I would happily fall into sleep if I didn't want to see that blackness again."

There it was again. Hand stroking carefully my left shoulder and my back and I could hear them sigh deep and long it was then when I realised something.

"Why… are crying?" Was he crying because of me? Or was he just scared?

"No I am not." I could hear Al answer really fast but the little sobbing sound didn't make me believe him anymore than his cracking voice.

"I am tougher than I maybe look…"

"No. Actually you look just as tough as you are."

I wanted to say thanks to the peaty but it was then when my stomach betrayed me and had to throw up more than once to get rid of the burning liquid what hurt my insides.

"There goes our new carpet."

"Ed. I swear that someday I am going to punch you so hard that you will end up as a cute little ballerina on the Russian circus…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There it is. Woah. I started to think that I wouldn't anymore have the inspiration to write but here it goes. What would be nice to happen next? I have of course my own vision but it's nice to know what you think.

I also hope that there doesn't have too many error mistakes on the writing… Sorry if there is. And sorry that is maybe a little short. Is it? I dunno anymore...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for you all who take the time to read my story! I hope there isn't much spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

**Even Demons Moan.**

**Chapter 4**

"Ed, if you have any kind of balls anymore then lift him up carefully and carry him on the bed while I clean up this mess. Oh and you will clean HIM and don't DARE say ANYTHING AGAINST ME RIGHT NOW! Understood?"

Even if I hate it I have to admit that this mother's sweet little baby boy is much scarier than probably I could ever be. She is like my sister when he get's angry… And even if I hate it when someone carries me right now I don't have the energy to fight back. Then again, what in this world I wouldn't hate? Okay I can some up to some things…

I could hear the pretty boy mumble something about that he would soon throw him out before he started to do… something what I couldn't hear well enough. At least I hope I heard wrong.

"You and you brother… get… well together…" I had to whisper because of all the vomit my throat still hurts quit badly and I fear that if I really would do now much I could...

"Wait! Ed I got a better idea! Take him into the bathtub!"

That was when my eyes shot open like someone would have shot me in the leg but because I wasn't shot my body got in the move and second thing I knew was that not only I had a throat, muscles, head, my pride and other arm that hurt now also my ass and back felt like they got they part too. I had fallen on the floor, partly because Ed had loosened his grip and half because I had gotten a panic attack. Well not really but almost.

"What the hell?!"

"I am not going to let you…" It felt like my world had stopped. Had I gone mad?

My eyes, my mind, my body. All what is me was now watching him and there wasn't anything I wouldn't like. I am pretty sure about that. His body was just as good shape as mine, I could tell even all those clothes on him because I could feel him really well when he wrestled and when he just new carried me. Carried…

"I am not going to be under you!" I shouted before I could even understand what I was really thinking about.

They both looked for a moment at me blinking and then Al burst out laughing so hard that he had to wrap his hands around his belly and wipe tiers from his eyes. Ed in the other end didn't look amused at all. He was bright red, I don't know was it because of embarrassment or because of anger but he was clearly ready to attack me now again.

"You…"

"I mean it. If we have sex then I am going to be on the top. End of the story."

"Soon YOUR story will end you bastard!"

"Ed if he gets hurt even a one tiiny tiny bit more you may be sure that I am going to punish the hardest way!" Al shouted just when Ed raised his wrist and it really seemed to be something bad because Ed stopped right there like a statue for a moment before cursing out loud.

"Wow. You really are under the table for him…" I am not really in the best shape to be saying something like that to others right now but it was just too funny. It would have been even funnier if Ed would have been more shorter than he was. Yes I could see it even with my eyes like this that he was shorter, all thought his brother wasn't as well built .

"Shut up…"

Al smiled wide and happily before he stood up to walk to us his arms on his hips what I now noticed made him look quit feminine because he absolutely had no fat. Not that I would have or this Ed guy but… This Al was still something else. It's hard to say out with words you know? But I think we all have our own imagination so…

"So are you going to go?" He said a little cold tone. I am starting to get that expression that his mind changes a lot.

"Yeah, Yeah I am. I just took a little time so that This guy would get a little more relaxed." Ed said and Al raised his eye browns with a question in his eyes.

"Al you have a certain benefit in you. When you talk you make people less stressed. It's just the way you are. Or actually your voice is."

He actually had a point. When this guy opened his mouth, every time I felt at more peace. Funny isn't it? Now I understand what people mean about times when someone just walks into the room and you right away feel something changing.

But it only proves that I am right when I say that every one are different. We all have our special things and for this guy… For Al I think he had a few. They both are really interesting and it's funny to look at their little arguments. It's so different how they and my siblings fight. For us it's all about control but for them it's all about understanding what the other is saying and meaning.

"What are you looking at?"

"You guys. You seem to be pretty close."

"Yeah we are so what?" Ed said back a little maybe too fast and his face was so cute! He seemed even a little embarrassed about it, I noticed. Al in the other hand just smiled again like a angel and then sit on his knees in front of me and touched carefully at my head. He has a really soft hands and now when he was this close I couldn't find anything wrong at his face either. Or…

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked and tried to reach out to touch in my turn his face but he quickly moved away. Was it off limit's, like someone's use to say? It seems like it pears a trauma with it because his eyes got wider and his breathing started to sound really horrible. Like he wouldn't get air properly or that his lungs would be burning into pieces. Not that I would know how people sound when that happen, the burning thing, but still somehow that was the imagine I got in my head when I watched and listened at him turning into totally different person at his brother's arms where he now was.

They didn't say anything, probably because I was here, but they did still seem to talk with a language what is coming between two people when they know each other well and long time. Language without words.

Seeing those two like that, who I have known only for some hours maybe now, made me feel really lonely and I started to miss my sister.

"My sister! Ou Fuck where is my phone! I need my phone! She must be freaking out right now!" It was almost pure panic what rushed into me like rock what falls from the cliff and then hit's the ground.

I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't really work with me. My mind wasn't anymore really all that blurry so I could now concentrate at the space and life around me but I didn't really honestly see anything because I was just trying to find my phone or my other stuff. Where were they?! Wait… I didn't have anything else with me didn't I?

"You didn't have a phone with you…" Ed said and I really wanted to be the one who would punch this time.

"What do you mean?!"

"Maybe it fell on the lake?" Al said calmly and looked at me in the eyes. God how this boy does it?

"Do you two have a phone here? I really need to make that call…" I sighed and looked really carefully at Al who walked to other side of the room and gave me a grapy old phone what I later really amazed that was still working.

My heart started pounding hard when I put it besides my ear and when I heard her voice I gulped.

"_Hello?"_

"Hay Sis'."

"_Envy? Why are you calling at me? Are you in some kind of trouble?"_

Trouble? Hell right I am but I can't say that. Her voice sounds really exhausted and I know that she is more than tired of my messes so… But what can I say? Wait a moment…

"What time is it?"

"_What?! Did you call me just to ask a time? Don't mess with me you punk! But wait whose phone this is? Where is yours?"_

"I lost it."

"_How fantastic…"_

"Lust I am not going to come home for some time."

"_Are you again going somewhere far? Do you have money?" _

"Yeah."

"_Okay I will tell mom but make sure you will be home before school starts again or you know how mad she will get. You need to at least graduate. If I could do it then you can also. Right?"_

"I am not as stupid as I let people understand you know it. I am just lazy."

"_What ever you say darling but keep yourself clean from the usual messes you do, okay? I don't really have energy. Promise? If you then I will give you the Christmas present that I bought for you."_

"Thanks. See ya."

As I hang up the phone I felt a little better and sad at the same time. It seems that again I am the one in the end who is being worrying about others.

"So how long have I been here?"

There wasn't any clock here and the only window what there was, was being blocked with a pair of massive curtains.

"About seven at evening. You have been here over 4 hours now." Al said from behind me as he put a really soft blanket over my shoulders. I wonder is he always so kind at everybody. But wait now more than that? I was sure I had been… How the hell should I know.

"What ever…" I murmured and yawned before I could stop it. Why it seems like all I do now is sleep?! I don't like it. I want to stay awake. It feels pointless to sleep, it's like I would get left behind but wait. How am I going to get left behind in a situation like this?

"How are you feeling now?"

I turned to look at Al who was again looking at my head. I would like to see myself from the mirror. And it would also be nice to see him.

"Fine I guess if we ignore the headache and how fucking tired I am and how much my body hurts." I

"You shouldn't swear so much."

I wanted to turn around and smile for him, even hug him for some reason but part of me said that I shouldn't so I didn't. I listen at my inner sound quite often and I believe that that's the real reason why I am still alive.

How many people do you think would listen at their little inner noise when they found are really nice car standing alone for a moment on the side road couple kilometres away some party where you have just been and now you are heading home at pare foot? I didn't and I partly regret it and not. It was the best ride of my life and the next day was my worst.

"Does your feet hurt?"

I hadn't noticed that I was rubbing my leg.

"No. I was just lost in my own thoughts, isn't it normal in this situation? I mean, I could have died but I didn't thanks to you guys. So… Thank you. We can go tomorrow into the town and I will raise some money."

I could feel the air in the room changing but I can't decide how. Had I hurt them o were they pleased. In my eyes it seems that they don't really have any money.

It's sad that in this word money is the one who is the real king behind anything and not even behind, it really is what tells what to do and in some cases how you should live. Like me. I can't get money from my parent's, last time I had were about when I was 10 on my birthday. Think about it for a second. What all kind of things would you do from money? I would do so much and I hate myself from it. I would lose my credibility and respect from the people I know and it would be the end of me if that happened.

Other thing what is also the main ruler is beauty. There is so much pressure everywhere to always look good that it is starting to become far something more. But when I look at this guy and his face when he smiles I found myself looking for something else.

"Umm… We thank you that you are ready to give us some money but could you please stop staring at me?"

I told you, they hate it when I stare and Al definitely doesn't seem to like it. He really is shy but that only makes his long slightly more brown hair than Ed's seems like a frame for his expressions. I know many nice guys what would jump in the air if they could get to meet him. It's shame that his brother seems little over protecting.

"The bath is ready now Al! Help me to get him there."

The bath? No! Wait… When did Ed go there? What so ever, this could be fun. So what if my definitely not best side is shown in the daylight. And by that I mean the scars what I have. What were you thinking?

This could developed into a nice story telling evening whit a hint of romance if it's up to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I did it. Chapter four. I couldn't be happier. This chapter really seems like a nicely long one and it was fun to make. And next one is even more fun because I am trying to do the bath thing humoristic. I just dunno when I have the time to make it but I am trying my best. Maybe my enthusiasm will last ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry! You probably didn't anymore believe that I would continue this? If you did I am sorry. I have been really busy with my work and hadn't had time to write anything but now I hope things will change. I have started to write chapter's to my other stories also but it still will probably take a while before they are ready. And I am sorry also because on the last chapter I said that I would make this one humoristic but I find it that now would be a good time to let Envy open up for those two about his past life.

**Even Demons Moan**

Chapter 5

It's weird, even funny sometimes, that no matter how much people you have around you, you still feel lonely or even abandoned. I have felt like that too many nights in my life to be counted, too many moments to be memorised because if I did I would slowly only remember that and that is something what I don't want because I know that it's an illusion. No matter what we aren't alone if we care about others and about our self and honestly I am amazed just how much these two seem to care.

When Al helped me up and let me lean him as we walk I saw Ed looking for something from a little white book shell looking like he didn't really want to do this. Why was that? And why was I feeling suddenly so damn tired? Maybe it was because of the shouting or blood or not eating so long.. Damn I wanna hampurger right now but I think that my stomach wouldn't probably take it so some porrige would be nice after this. I bet that both of these two can cook and I really wanna have my taste. Nam.

"Are you allergetic for something?" Ed suddenly asked and I didn't even noticed to answer first, I was too busy trying to see what was there in his hands while I started to unbutton the pyjama what they had but on me when I was sleeping. It's really important you know, to put dry clothes on when you have gotten wet and even if the though of letting them see my body makes me shiver... Like I said before I like my body but I have some scars what I would like to get rid of if that would be possible. We will see how much are they going to ask…

"Just for couple of medicines." I answered calmly and I swore that the colour on Al's cheek disappeared for a moment and I realised right away that he had given me something when Ed had carried my freezing body inside the house.

"Don't worry Al I don't think that you would have gotten those medicines anywhere without proper recipe from special doctors." I said just when he opened his mouth and God he looked relieved. He should think about it over another time, if he would have given for me something what I am allergetig then would I be here? I don't feel anything else than cold and hot mixed feeling on my muscles mixed with a hint of pain. I would notice if I had problems about breathing.

"Good. Then we will get rid of you soon…"

"Ed!"

"It's okay. Though it has been quit a long time since someone said that to me. All my friends have moved out of home so there hasn't been really any parents complaining." I noticed that my voice seemed to fade into a murmuring as I talked, I have a habit at starting to start remembering things when something comes up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked quickly but then his expressions changed and he looked in Al's eyes and for a moment I saw again something really deep there.

"It means that while I have had some friends they all have now taken their stuff and left me behind. The only real friends I have are my siblings… I think you guys kinda understand what I am talking about because, shit I can see that you are really close to each other's. It almost makes me wonder…"

"Well don't wonder." Al said quickly and his tone made me shut up like someone would have slapped me. His eyes seemed to travel somewhere far away for a little while until he turned to look into my eyes again and smiled. How can a person look so carefree and sad the same time?

I could feel my legs shaking and I wasn't sure if it was because of the stress what my body had been gone through or his warm smile what made me bite my lip. Until I tasted blood I didn't realise that I was just staring him like a statue. Actually I wouldn't mind if I could stare at him days after day because I think that this pretty boy is only going to get more prettier in the near future.

That was when it finally hit me.

When they took me in they had changes my clothes so they had already seem my body and my scars… They had seen them and they hadn't said a thing? It actually amazed me because… Well my other thigh has a kinda ugly burn on it what is actually from a… from…

"Hey. Stop that staring. Are you… alright?" Al asked and I could feel Ed's eyes on me too but instead of turning to look at him I led my face turn toward the floor like my eyes until I shut them. Why did my chest and my leg suddenly hurt so badly? I thought I have already come over it after years of hard therapy.

"Al…"

"Shh…" I heard the younger brother's body tense and again I felt the feeling of worry in the air. Why did they turn so quiet? Why didn't they say anything? Why didn't they move? Did I… really look that miserable right now? Seems like it because that was when I felt that soothing hand on my back. Somehow it felt really good to be touched by them and it made my chest less heavy.

"You guys… Can I ask you something?" I said trying to keep my voice as normal as possible like this question what I wanted to ask would be normal one. Heck nothing what I do is normal but then again I don't really want to be like other's.

I didn't turn my head up or even open my eyes but I took their silence as 'Yes'.

"What did you think when you saw what you saw in me?" I asked and took a deep breath and I could hear Ed doing the same and sit down probably on the path tubs edge.

"About your body you mean? Honestly? I thought that you are really a messed up guy…" I had to laugh a little for his words. He has no idea how right he was but I got the feeling that these two are also pretty messed up too.

"And I actually had wanted to ask you about those but I think that maybe it's better that if you find us trustful enough you start it on your own. Your little story I mean." I could hear that he wasn't trying to be mean, actually he was trying to be friendly and understanding same time when his little brother had all this time massaged my back and this way shown me much more clearly what he thought. It was a silent accepting from him and same time when he cared I knew that he maybe didn't even really want to know but he would listen if I told them. I kinda wanted to…

"I think my legs will give up soon" I said with a smile on my face and they could see it even behind all my long hair what was hanging over my face and blocking my shiny eyes until I got my spirit back enough to finally finish at getting rid of the clothes and as soon as I had done that I almost jumped in the tub. Ed cried when the water splashed at him same time when Al just laughed.

I could feel my body relax even if the cut in my stomach hurt and burned and started to colour the water slowly. Have I told you that I am a masochist? Don't remember anymore.

"Okay Ed get the shampoo and help him wash his hair. I doup that he has enough strength now when his body is finally giving in."

Giving in? What was Al talking about? My question seemed to be written all over my face because Al smiled sweetly and walked besides the tub looking right into my eyes.

"Your body and mind has gone through a lot today. It seems like it doesn't really seem much for you but for your body it's like you would have been in a boxing ring or something like that I think. You have been fighting for your life today you know?" Al said still smiling but his voice now little more serious as he watched me and then suddenly messed my hair a little.

"Hey! Stop that! You are younger than me so it's embarrassing!"

They both just smirked and I saw Ed walking toward me also with a bottle in his hands what had to bee shampoo. I raised my hands up from the water and my eyes shot open. I hate to admit it but the boy was right. My hand was shaking like crazy and it felt really heavy. Like I would have carried these huge shopping bags for hours while walking home because I missed the last buss…

I lowered my hand under the warm water and the shaking seemed to stop. Did it really stop or was it that I just didn't see it anymore? I didn't also really feel anything right there. Only the water… It was weird to think that some hours ago I had also been in a water what was many degrees under zero.

"Enough day dreaming. Let's clean you so we can all go to sleep." Ed said while putting some of the shampoo in his hands and walked behind me.

"Can you put your head under the water so that your hair get's wet?" Ed asked calmly but as soon as I was about to do it I felt my body stop. I could feel their eyes on me.

I think it's better that I explain properly what my mind is thinking now. I have actually almost drowned also when I was really young but that time Lust saved me and that was actually the start of our bond because I am always around her if I get the change… It's just that she has her own life now. Having a boyfriends and everything. I am surprised that she still lives at home.

But like I was saying my issues with water started much earlier and the worst part is that I also had a fight around two years ago with this guy who throw me into the river. They had to call the firemen to get me out of there. All what I really remember is that the current was really strong. So it kinda took years of therapy to get over with it too but even today I can't swim and while I am not really all that scared of water the thought of putting my head fully under the surface isn't nice at all.

My thoughts where interrupted my a water falling on my head.

"There you go." Al said and I saw his lips turn for the warmest smile I had seem yet and soon I found myself smiling too for him and the result was hilarious. His eyes widened and he blinked and watched me like I would have turned into a girl.

The laugh escaped from my mouth before I could stop it but again who in a situation like this wouldn't want to laugh?

"You should see your face! So freaking hilarious!" I said all the while laughing and I didn't even stop when Ed finally started to rub the shampoo gently in my hair. I am kinda surprised at just how gentle this guy can also be and it made me lean into his touch and close my eyes.

"Well it was the first time yet that I saw you smile a real smile you know?" Al said quietly after a while and if there wouldn't be so much shampoo on my face I would have wanted to look at his face.

"Yeah... My sister says that my smile is kinda... rare."

"Ficured that much too." Ed said and then I felt another flash of water over me.

"Ed I think that this is enough... It doesn't do too god to his wounds to be in water so much right now." Al said and they both leaned closer to help me out from tub and I tried to weakly support myself as they did. It was starting to really annoy me.

"Okay here is a new pyjama for you. I looked it up earlier. It's warmer and softer one so you should sleep well." Al said and I could see clearly how his cheeks turned into little redder than they had been as he sarted to help those trousers on me. He is so cute. I wonder if he has even seen a girl naked.

"Thanks. You are right they feel nice.. Much nicer than my own." And I really mean it. It has been a really long time since I have even wore a pyjama because my own is so old that it doesn't even fit me anymore. I got it when I was 8 years old and I remember how angry I was when my mother wouldn't buy me new one when it got too small. Such a simple thing...

"Hey... You space out kinda lot. Wouldn't you at least try to stay here and help yourself? This isn't really nice and easy you know?..."

Ed's comment was same time annoying and hilarious. It was annoying because he was right, I should really do these things my self and hilarious because the same time as he said that either his voice or his face didn't seem to mind too much.

"Sure I would love to but right now I am kinda wondering if I should just pass out right here or puke my heart out but for you sweeties I have decided to wait until I got in the bed.." Ou how I am going to miss messing with there guys.

"If you wanna puke then do it here! It's a pain to clean the carpet."

I wanted to laugh but before I could do that my lungs seemed to decide to do something else. I started coughing and it hurt like hell too. It felt like there was a piece of meat inside of me what wanted to come out trought my lungs and troath and it seems like it sounded just as bad because Ed's grip on my arm tightened and he started to rub my back.

I dunno how long it lasted, felt like minutes but I am not sure but that I know that when it ended they both led me quietly to that lovely bed.

"It might be that there is still some water in your lungs..." I heard Al say softly almost like he wouldn't be talking to me but for himself so I didn't bother to answer. I honetly right now just wanted to sleep.

"Al would you make some tea and something to eat? I am getting kinda hungry."

"Okay Ed, sure."

I heard those soft foot steps make their way to the other side of the little biulding and I felt the matress move a little as Ed sat next to me.

There was something in the air but I couldn't but my cloudy head to it. He clearly wanted something.

"Okay you... I have some quetions and I think that me and my brother are kinda justified to get those... First... Is your really Envy or is just some sick joke?"

"It's my real name... Kinda. I don't really know anymore because that's the only thing what I am being called." I had to laugh a little. People didn't really never get it that we had names like that, names of sins. But there is a story behind our names and I think that it would be fare to tell it to this guy.

"I am and orphan okay.. My original name is William but for some reason my 'mother' hated that name. She hated all our original names and after a while made us a new ones. I don't have any idea where or why she came up names of sins but they kinda suit for us because there are seven of us. We are all orphans and the names kinda fit for some of us either because of how we look or simply to our personalities. People say that we are kinda twisted family."

"Yeah sound twisted in my ears too. I thought firts that it was just some nickname what that woman in the phone called you."

"She is Lust. My older sister." I said with a smile and would bet that right now his mind imagines what she must look like.

"Jeah she is hot believe me. She has always had guys all around her from since we were really little but she isn't some bimpo. She is really smart and strong person. She is the one makes orders and all the guys do what ever she ones them to do. Except me. I respect her ans she likes me. We are probably the closest to real sister's from all of us."

"And how about your other siblings?"

He was really curious I could tell but I don't mind.

"Well I am Envy, She is Lust... Then there is Gluttony who is really someone who loves food over anything. He is kinda... Greepy. He is harmless as long as you don't do anything to Lust."

Ed raised his eyebrowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well althought he has this decease why he is slow and don't really learn much and talks a little he is so fond to Lust that when one guy stalked Lust he in the end found him and beat him so bad that I think that the guy will never walk proberly. He is really strong and loyal. He is kinda like bodyguard for Lust and if Lust is unsure of something she just takes him with her and she is safe. Even I fear a little at that guy..."

"Sounds like dancerous guy."

"Yeah he is but like I said only when someone is mean to Lust. It's kinda like he would think "Lust is okay so everything is okay"... even though world would soon fall apart."

"That's even more scary..."

"Is it? I am so uses to it that it's normal for me."

Actually I do understand that it isn't right but hell what can I do about it? At least Lust is safe and that's the only thing what metters to me.

"... And the other's?" Ed asked after a while as I yawned and rubbed my eyes. God I am tired.

"Then there is Greed, Sloth, Wrath and Pride... Now when I really think about it... They are all actually really much like their names." And that said Ed shivered and looked at me like I he was wondering why am I still living.

"Yeah it's kinda messed up house... And we do fight a lot. All of us...But we are almost all different ages so I guess it could be worse. I think that most of us who are fighting are me and Greed." Those aren't really happy memories... More like more causes of childhood trauma. I still see nightmares kinda ofter about our fight.

"Greed eh? I guess he really must be greedy?" Ed said his voice full of wondering and I could feel him moving a little bit.

"You have no idea Ed."

"... ... ... Envy..."

"Hmm?"

"... Who was it that made you that burn on your leg?..." Here it was. I could sense that this was the question that he had wanted to ask all this time. He saw that his little brother didn't want to know so he send him away. Sneaky bastard.

"You really wanna know?"

"..."

"It was our loved 'mother'..."

"What!! Why! Why would she do such a thing!?" His voice was so loud that it hurt my ears but the same time his eyes what were looking at me wide open and close because he had almost jumped on top of me. Was he in some kind of sock because he was shaking? I guess their mother must be a real angel... I envy them.

"I took a tattoo..."

* * *

Thanks for all for you reading this! Remember that the reviews are the most fantastic support for a writer to keep the story going. (even if it would take a while)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for those who did review! I am really glad you did because every review makes me happy and I am really really sorry that it took me this long to make this chapter. A really lot of things had happened... But now here it is! Finally. Chapter six and wow I have to give credit for myself for making it so long… Have fun and enjoy! Oh and I am so fond of the old FMA characters that I just can't bring myself to change them into the manga characters. I admit that that would be the right thing to do because I think that the manga is the real FMA but this is how it is. But for everyone to know the seven sins are all really young here and Dante is old. I also am taking character's from the manga here but ofcouse I don't own them or the series.**

**Warnings. This chapter contains swears and violence. **

**Even Demons Moan**

Chapter 6

I didn't notice that the little brother had entered the room, if I would have maybe I… njaah I would have said it anyway. I don't really like staying silent when I have already started something.

Althought this is actually the first time that I am telling this story to someone else than to my psykiatris. It may sound weird but everytime I think about what happened the burn starts to hurt…

"I will tell you guys what happened… but you have to stay silent. Don't say anything until I am finished or it ends there and I am not going to answer to any other questions you have for me…"

_Flashback_

_It wasnt's really something what you would call a beautiful day. The sky was so full of clouds that there was no sign of sun but the good thing was that the wind wasn't blowing so hard. It was something._

"_Envy…"_

_That was about the only thing what I was grateful at that moment because right now I was somewhere where I knew that I shouldn't be. Or actually I was heading to._

"_Envy listen at me god dammit!"_

_This annoying guy besides me is Lin Yao, my old classmate. I met him couple of moths ago in a party and somehow, I have no idea why, we kept contact and this is the second time we see after that party. He is a pain in the ass but he is useful. _

"_Yeah I am listening."_

"_The hell you are! I will say it once again. Don't mock him or say anything stupid. If you piss him off he wont do it."_

_I only turned my head to look at the clouds again. He really is thinking that I can't keep my dirty mouth shut is he? But it's no wonder because I always take every opportunity I have to insult him. _

"_It's going to rain soon… We better hurry." He said and started to walk faster but when he was about twenty meters infront of me he turned around and looked me questioning. _

"_No it's not. The rain will probably start when the sun is going down." Was the only reply he got from me as I slowly walked to him and he just raised his eyebrowns but then let it be. I have good senses and people around me soon learn that I know more than you would believe. _

"_Is it still far away? I am getting hungry."_

"_Well it's no wonder because the clock is now almost two and we took the buss at six in the morning. I told you to bring some snacks." Lin said and I only snorted._

_There wasn't anything in the fridge this morning when I checked and in my dissapointment Greed had once again 'borrowed' all what was inside my wallet and run off! I am gonna really kill him some day._

"_Okay okay you can have some of mine…" Lin said after a while. He really is soft._

"_Thanks."_

_It was only a half a sandwich but it was till food and tasted good. _

"_I don't want to see you fainting on the table…"_

_Like that would ever happen but I smirked still at the thought even if it wasn't funny at all. The little food gave me some strenght but I still hope that I could have some more but like hell that guy would give even another bite from his precious meal. He reminds me of my brother Gluttony at that._

_Now you are probably thinking at why we would come so far away without really any money? Well it has to be done far away so that it wouldn't come up. I wanna take a tattoo and I don't want anyone to know about it.I am also underage so many places wouldn't even do it for me. I wondered a long time would I even took this guy along but because he is in dept on me and I am gonna make him pay the tattoo for me it can't be helped. You see when we in the party where we met after a long time I helped him two times. Case 1. I helped him to get a girl he was into and 2. when cops came I took him with me and we were actually the only ones who didn't get caught. _

_So here we are now, infront of a nice looking tattoo shop. _

"_Come on let's go inside. He has been waiting for us, for you."_

_My smirk only got wider as we walked inside. It was kinda dark and full of dark paintings on the walls and I wonder if the guy who owns this place has made those? I hope so because if he has my tattoo is gonna be great._

"_Hey Scar you here!"_

_When that huge man entered the dark room behind black curtain what blogged the vision to the room there I suddenly found myself thinking about what I was really doing._

"_You are late." His voice was the deepest I probably have heard and the scar what was on his face… No wonder he was called Scar, it was something what you couldn't help but to notice right away when you saw him._

_Lin offered a small smile and sat down on the corner. _

"_Yeah sorry, sorry. We missed the second buss and decided to walk and then we got lost."_

_The tattoo artist didn't seem to really care or even listen and just walked infront of me. _

"_Show me the work." I actually found his cold tone relaxing and took the piece of paper from my pocket._

"_When can you start?" I couldn't really say that I liked this place so you understand that I was eager to leave. Don't understand me wrong, I like dark places and sometimes I think that I can almost see better in the dark than in daylight. Something here was just giving me goosebumps._

"_Soon. It won't take long to do either. Please take a seat."_

_I did as he told and watched how he dissapeared again behind the curtains and just then another man came inside the shop._

_His long black hair was put in a ponytail and his white suit and shoes seemed in my eyes just to frame his cruel smile._

"_Good day customers! I am the owner of this place Solf J. Kimblee. Nice to meet you."_

_Now I understand why I felt goose bumps. _

_After 45 minutes_

"_There you go. You can go look it from the mirror over there." Scar said casually and stood up from his chair as I streched my arms and legs looking at the black tattoo on my thigh and the now blood red skin._

_I was surpriced that it didn't hurt more._

"_It's good. Thanks."_

"_It's fantastig work Scar! You are a real artist! Of course the result depends also at the person who is being tattooed…" I hate that guy, this Kimble, I hate how he smirked and looked at first my legs, then my belly and arms and back to the area around my hips... He was freaky enough that I almost had called this thing off. I don't understand why he didn't just leave when he had spoken with this Scar before, he just had to fucking stay and 'watch how he did his work'. It was my body he was constantly watching…_

_Scar didn't say anything, just looked at the tattoo once again before oiling it and butting the foil kind of thing over it and then some tape so that it would stay covered until I got home._

"_I will leave you instructions how to take care of it." That said Scar handled me a piece of paper and suggested that I would buy some special ointment meant for tattoos and I accepted what didn't make Ling happy at all._

"_I am gonna pay you that one back don't worry."_

_He didn't seem to believe me and just murmured something what I couldn't hear and then took out his wallet. His face paled even more when Scar told how much this costed._

"_Holy shit! You must be rich man…"_

_Scar just snorted and handled the money to his boss who was smirking behind him, still looking at my leg._

"_You know boy you could become a model. How about it? I would happily be your manager?"_

_I swear that ´the number of my goose bumps just doupled and thank god that I managed to keep my face expressionless. _

"_Thanks but no thanks. I have no interest in that business. My sister did work some time under some model agency but she said that it wasn't fun at all. Although she did get good money from it and she actually has some left still."_

_Kimbleys smile widened and he took a card out of his pocket giving it rather forcefully to me._

"_Well keep this and remember me if you ever change your mind… And I wouldn't mind at all if you would call me about anything else too." His sentence was just as clear as if he would have say it in this way 'I wanna fuck you'…_

_I just turned away, not wanting to look at that face ever again and took a hold of Lings hand and dragged him out of there._

"_That was disgusting. How can he suggest that when you are still underaged?" Ling said after a while and it made a smile rise to my face._

"_Well they also made me the tattoo although I am underaged. Who the hell you think I am? Of course I lied about my age. It's not hard with this face and with little help from someone I know. Now lets get going, I want to go home before the last buss leaves."_

_After couple of hours_

_Finally I am back to my house. I can't understand my bad luck sometimes. This time the tire of the buss broke and it took forever for them to fix it. I almost ended up helping too put luckily some other guys thought that I wouldn't have enough strenght. In some other time that would have really pissed me off because I am actually really strong it just doesn't show but this time I just stayed quiet because of my tattoo. I don't want to get it dirty._

"_Envy!"_

_Oh great they seem to all be here. It's kinda really rare these day. Is this some family day or something?_

"_Where have you been you idiot! We would have needed your help and for punishment you have to wash the dishes."_

_I hate my sister Sloth. She is always finding an excuse to make other people do the all work but what the all they talking about? We almost never eat together. The only day we do that is… HOLY SHIT!_

_I could feel all my blood rushing away from my brains and my skin became cold and my mind run wild in horror what would happen next. The only day when every one of us has to come back home and eat dinner together was at our 'mother's' birthday. _

_My shock must have been written all over my face and it didn't took the other's more than half of segond to realise why I had been gone the whole day._

"_You forgot…" Sloths tone was ice cold and I could feel Pride's eyes on me as also everyone else's. I couldn't bring myself answer to them._

"_You fucking idiot! We though about it but we didn't really think that you would be so stupid as to forget how important this day is! It's also the day when she took you and Lust in!" Her screaming hurted my ears but I didn' t yet ´dare to say anything back. Yet._

"_How can you be so selfish!"_

_I could tell that I wasn't the only reason why she was yelling so hard. Something must have happened to her because by every segond she looked more and more miserable and tired._

"_Sloth you should rest…" Lust spoke quetly and I could see her worrying about her. She knew what was up, they always talked to each other's. I had to admit this wasn't like her at all. _

"_Envy. What were you excatly doing today?" It was Prides voice and for a monet I wondered why he even cared but then I concentrated into something else what was now more important than my own hatred and pain. Lying. _

"_I had promised to see a friend."_

_He only raised his eyebrown but nothing else was needed. I knew that he didn't believe me._

"_You don't have friends…"_

"_I have." He is right but there is no way that I would admit that, I wouldn't really call those people as 'friends'. _

" _You do? Since when? So far as I can remember you have always only been fighting with your potential friends because in some point they started to 'annoy you'." He said calmly and walked to the other side of the house to get more coffee and came back to sit on the cough next to Gluttony who looked at him hopefully but soon noticed that it was pointless. He only thinks with his stomach and probably don't even realise that a fight is about to start…_

"_So what? Shut up already. You guys annoy the hell out of me." As soon as I said it part of me regretted it but it was already too late. They were pissed, they seemed to be stressed and they definitely weren't happy._

"_You piece of shit! You don't have any fucking idea about our lives! We do our best to survival and help you and each others when things turn ugly but you never do anything for us! I am so sick of you!" Sloth screamed and I saw her come at me in order to attack but before she couldn't get a grip from me as I took one long step back and with quick turn spinned away from her reach. When her nails reached out again I duck down and as I spinned away from her again I saw other's raise to their feet and I could feel my skin turn cold as my heart started to beat faster with every segond until my ears couldn't anymore hear properly. _

_They had once also, years ago, attacked me all at once and it's one of my biggest traumas. I was ten at then and my body still remembers how they catched me as I ran, like now, and how Greed was the first one to come after me because he is probably the most eager to hurt me… He was actually at the first time the one who got all of them wanna do it to me… The scar on my left side is one that Greed made at that time and no one of them stopped him… Lust comforted me later and apologized if I remember right. _

_It was like a deja vu… It was like I felt the pain even before it happened. _

_I felt the stairs hit my upper body as Greed tackled me and I kicked him furiously trying to aim for his face but only got his shoulder and chest. _

"_Get off from me!"_

"_You are digging your own grave fucker!" Greed yelled back at me and I felt his strong arm took a death grip from my ankle and knuckles make contact on my face. It hurt and I tasted blood but it wasn't that kind of pain what would make me stop, the opposite, the pain and despair only made me strugger harder._

"_Want me to brake your neck!"_

"_Greed stop it! You are hurting Envy." It was Wrath I could hear his voice clearly enough to know that he liked this even less than the first time. He was freaken out then too, of course because he was just a really small kid then and like now told him to stay away from this. Okay he wasn't really part of this all what they were doing to me but he wasn't helping either. Like he even could…_

"_Gluttony grap him." Now it was Sloths voice and I could see the fat ass turn to look at Lust who seemed to be struggling with herself right now almost as hard as I was with Greed. We have grown pretty close these past years and if there was someone who could make them stop it was her, mainly because she practically ordered Gluttony who was physically strongest already on his early teen years. I would love to know where the power comes from._

"_Fuck it! He need to be teach a lesson! He is always doing thing in his own way and doesn't care about other's at all! How many times he has stolen money from us!"_

_I wanted to yell out so badly that it wasn't me but Greed and he probably knew that I would so he made it impossible with all his hitting. My hatred toward him only grow with my pain._

"_But Dante doesn't give him any money like for us!" Lust yelled back and I could see faintly tears in her eyes. _

"_It doesn't mean that he should steal from us! He doesn't respect any of us and just lives here like leech! He uses us!"Sloth screamed._

_I honestly don't understand her hatred toward me. It's true that I don't respect them all that much but I don't really respect anyone. Not even Dante._

"_Sloth please try to calm down…" Wrath whined from somewhere and she only turned around to look at me with her eyes full of hatred and pain what I really couldn't understand no matter how hard I tried. I think she has always been like this toward me but never like this. I remember when I sometimes went to ask her help for something and she just smiled at me and turned around saying ' go ask from Lust or pride'._

"_No I am not! I am not done yet!" Sloth shouted again but now her voice had become higher and I noticed now at the first time that Pride had left but was now back and there was something in his hands what made me freak out. _

_All the blood came to my brains and started to blurr my vision also as my ears. The fear gave me power to kick Greed hard enough so that he flipped on his back cursing. Just couple of seconds were what I needed in order to run up stairs to my room and from there to the tree what was right next to my window. Just couple of seconds but of course I couldn't get even those. I managed to stand up but that was where my story ended, or actually there at when I took my step toward my destination because that was when Greed got a grip from my other leg and with a one powerful grip took my balance and I could also feel my trousers fell lover. I almost never use belts and I like over sized clothes._

"_Get off!" I shouted and spit blood from my mouth into Greeds face. The blood and anger made his face look terrible red. I could hear him panting hard and when his fist hit my face I lost my sigh for a second and it started ringing on me ears. I wonder if he ever hit someone in a "friendly way"… I doup it._

"_You are gonna die!" Greed was practically screaming and hit my chest now with his elbow. God that hurt._

"_Greed! Please don't!"_

"_Let him. Envy learns only from things like this. He is a devil, someone who is only a drouble." Prides words hurt me a way that Greed couldn't but I wouldn't never admit it… Not to him at least._

_I dunno how long Greed kept hitting me because soon pain was all I knew. I just tried to keep my conciousness and my body working. I hit him as much as I could but it became harder and harder as I tasted more and more blood but if I would have knew what would happen soon I would have let Greed hit me until I couldn't walk anymore. At least I could have recovered from that._

"_What's happening here!"_

_I reconized her voice right away and so did everyone else. For a moment everything stopped but Greed never lost his blood thirst._

"_Mom. Envy did something what we can't forgive." Prides voice was as calm as he would have given her his report of perfect homework._

_I tried to look at her but that was when Greed took a painful hold of my hair and pulled me on my legs. I was really angry at myself and at him when I realised that I couldn't really stand anymore so I was practically hanging from my hair in Greeds grip. My legs hurt so badly and especially my tattooed leg._

"_What the hell Envy has done so that it makes right for you to do this to him! Greed release him now!"_

_I tried to smirk but I had too much blood on my mouth so I had to spit it our first._

"_He…" Greed started and I saw faintly him watching me up and down at me and suddenly dropping me down and I almost yelled out but I was silenced by Greeds shouting as Mom hit him. She is really strong because she knows excatly where to hit._

"_You fucking idiot! All of you! Why do you do this to me? You all know what day today is and I have always prayed that at least one day at year you wouldn't fight and here we are!… I can't even… Even you Lust… Envy can you stand?… I am helping you to your room."_

_I just nodded because I just wanted badly out of their reach. I didn't want to say anything or see anyone but at that moment I welcomed my mother's arms as she helped me to walk upstairs carefully. She hardly asks anything so it doesn't surprice me that she is also quiet now, she also knows that even is she asks it's possible that I wouldn't answer to her. _

_I wiped some blood from my face as we reached to my room and she opened the door and led me to my bed._

"_Rest here as I go to speak with your sister's and brothers about this…"Dante said and left the room, as I closed my eyes and listened the screaming downstairs. If only I had been wiser, if only I had been able to think or heard what they were shouting but I didn't. I wasn't wise at that moment, I wasn't even trying to listen and that's why I didn't realize things until it was too late._

_I had almost fell asleep when I heard steps, quick and strong steps and my eyes shot open as my door flung open._

_I barely had time to sit up and turn when I felt her fingers take a painful grip from my head and I yelped. Her nails were so sharp but her voice was much more sharper as she spoke and right at then I panicked totally._

"_I never thought that you would be that stupid… You all know the rules of this house… You all know them really well and I have made sure of that… But you… You always disobey the rules and won't care. You don't care about me or our family… I have had enough!"_

_I felt other's take a hold of me and I realize that everyone else were on my room also. I wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, to apologise but my voice didn't work. _

_I felt how my trousers were pulled down and how my new tattoo was exposed to everyones eyes. I felt naked and damn I have never ever in my life felt that scared._

"_You really took it…" Dante whispered and I saw Pride from the corner of my eyes._

"_It's ready." _

_What? What was ready? What was pride talking about? _

"_Good. Give it to me." __Dante said and as I saw what Pride gave in his hand I finally found my voice and started screaming. _

"_Hold him!" She screamed over to my voice and then suddenly I felt something being tied around my mouth. A piece of clothing I think but that wasn't really important for me now. I tried everything I could to escape but there was too many hands pinned me on my bed. No matter how strong I was I wasn't able to do much against so many. Expecially against Gluttony who was holding a painful grip from my angles. _

_I hear the steam make a noise and I felt tears fall from my face as the unbelievable pain hit my leg. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry out but I couldn't. My mind was a blurr, I couldn't really see behind all the tears. Only my sense of hearing worked and I could hear Lust voice, she was screaming and so was Wrath. _

_I was in so much pain that my mind and body couldn't take it and soon I knew nothing._

_When I woke up again the pain hit me like a train and I screamed. I screamed from the bottom of my lungs and I tried to hit and kick everything around me. That was when I realized that I was being hold. _

"_I am so sorry Envy!" I could hardly hear her voice but I knew it was Lust._

"_I am so sorry I didn't stop them!"_

_At that moment I couldn't think anything except the pain in my leg and for a moment I thought that I was going to pass out again. _

"_Lust…" The sound of Gluttony's voice made my eyes shot open and I hit Lust with my elbow and got on the corner of my bed, now staring at them both. I know that I was shaking like a captured wild animal and I wanted nothing more than to get away from them. They caused me this pain, they helped them and they let it happen._

"_Go away… GO AWAY!" __I screamed but neither of them moved and I saw just now how red and swallowed Lust eyes were. She must have cried for a long time now. How long was I out?_

"_Envy I am sorry… I am so sorry! __I should have stopped them! I never imagined that they would really use that iron so forcefully on your tattoo!" She cried out and her voice broke many times but I didn't care._

"_Damn right! __Why didn't you stop them! How could they!" As I shouted I heard my own voice crack and tears started to flow down my voice, those hateful tears but I couldn't stop them. I was way too much in pain, too hurt. I wanted to put my hand on the burn but when my fingers touched it, it started to hurt more. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. At that moment I didn't care how pitiful I looked but when Lust tried to hold me I slapped her hand away. It was probably because of my eyes that she kept quiet and said nothing._

_At that moment I truly hater her and everyone else, I wanted nothing more than to ran away from here. Hell I even thought later about killing myself… _

_A sound of the door opening interrupted my thoughts and I saw Wrath step in and as he saw me looking at him he stopped there, holding something in his arms and started crying._

_Lust made a hand move, asking him to come closer and took what Wrath was holding. It was a fist aid kit._

_I said nothing as they gently cleaned and took care of the wound, I didn't even say anything when they were done and left my room. I just sat there and cried. After I had cried my heart out I made a promise to myself, to never cry infont of them again and never trust them. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

End of Flashback

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Here it is and in next chapter we are going to see just how are Ed and Al going to react to this story and if they have their own story to tell to Envy. Maybe a friendship is about to be born? And maybe soon even something else…


End file.
